wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pulsar(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Pulsar has red scales with darker red overscales and a yellow gold underbelly. He has golden orange eyes, and orangey yellow wing membranes, as well as scars from various whippings he received from Talon throughout his life on the undersides of his front arms. Abilities: Pulsar can shift and/or camouflage the color of his scales, spit venom, use his tail for climbing, and fly for long periods of time without stopping, like a SkyWing. Personality: Pulsar is outgoing, friendly, and competitive. He trusts dragons after getting to know them, and is semi-easy to manipulate, on account of the fact that he trusts dragons, sometimes without thinking. Accessories: Pulsar normally wears a bag that holds a blowgun, several blow-darts, and a bottle of hallucinogenic poison. He wears a pair of metal horn covers that his adoptive father, Talon, forced him to wear all of his dragonethood to hide his RainWing ruff. Pulsar also wears a helmet that has the words 'Vires Animosque' on it, which is Latin for 'Strength and Courage', to disguise his identity, and he wears a sheath on his right forearm that contains a dagger with the words 'Semper Tyrannis', which means, 'Always to Tyrants' in Latin. Backstory: Flare of the SkyWings wanted a dragonet. She wanted one to the point of starving herself to get one, but her dragonet were either firescales, had no fire at all, or they died in their eggs, never hatching. Flare was so desperate to get an egg, that she flew to the southern side of Pyrrhia, and stole an egg from one of the RainWing hatcheries. After arriving back in the Sky Kingdom, Flare proceeded to dye the egg a reddish gold color using ink, and placed the egg in the nest. Several hours later, the egg hatched. Flare’s mate, Talon was there, and when he saw the brightly colored RainWing dragonet who came out of the egg, he growled, and ordered Flare to kill it, as RainWings were considered weak, and because Talon was worried about what would happen if the queen found out. In order to keep the dragonet alive, Talon told the other SkyWings that they had finally had a dragonet, but he also forced the dragonet to wear metal horn covers that hid his RainWing ruff inside them. Talon gave Pulsar his name, after seeing one. Wearing the horn covers was torture for Pulsar, and anytime he could, he would take them off. Talon also regularly beat on Pulsar, both with his talons and with his words, telling him he was worthless, and ugly, and things like that. Flare never stopped Talon from abusing Pulsar, as she wanted a dragonet to love, though she never showed it. In order to convince the other SkyWings that Pulsar was ‘normal’, Talon forced him to stay in a color scheme that consisted of different shades of red, with yellow underscales. If so much as one scale changed a different color, Pulsar was beaten, usually by Talon using a whip on the undersides of his front arms. Around the time of the NightWing Exodus, Pulsar heard that the RainWings were supposedly not as weak and lazy, and that they had allowed the NightWings to live in their kingdom, which Pulsar couldn’t imagine any other tribe doing, least of all the SkyWings and RainWings. Talon continued to beat on him regularly, and since Pulsar was outside a lot, he already knew that he couldn’t breath fire, instead spitting a black venom from his fangs. His ‘parents’ told everyone that it was a genetic issue, and that he couldn’t breath fire because of that reason. Pulsar eventually asked Flare and Talon if he could visit the Rainforest Kingdom. Flare was horrified, and Talon got angry, calling Pulsar a ‘miserable stupid excuse for a dragon’ before whipping him again. Pulsar decided to go anyway, and flew to the Rainforest, arriving the day after. He met several RainWings, and one of them, named Grandeur, told him that he was actually a RainWing, like her. That same day, Pulsar flew back to the Sky Kingdom, and yelled at Talon and Flare about how they had known all along that he wasn’t a SkyWing, but a RainWing, and never telling him that. Pulsar then left, going back to the Rainforest Kingdom, where he felt that he belonged, and where he lived for three years, but eventually returning to the Sky Kingdom and becoming an extremely good gladiator in an underground fighting arena. Trivia: * Pulsar considers himself to be more of a SkyWing, as that was how he was raised, then a RainWing. * Pulsar is 100% RainWing. * He has a relatively good relationship with his adoptive parents, even though he wishes that they had told him that he was a RainWing sooner. * Pulsar is left-handed. * He is considered to be the 'Champion' of the underground fighting arena that he works in. * None of the other SkyWings that watch his fights have ever found out about his being a RainWing. * Some of the other gladiators in the arena know that he's a RainWing, but don't ever talk about, and treat him the same as any other SkyWing. * A pulsar is a type of star. * Pulsar dislikes some of the gladiators, and sometimes wonders if they are plotting to kill him. * He has a fear of being beaten, because of Talon beating him pretty much every day of his life. * Pulsar's horn covers were enchanted by his adoptive father, Talon, to keep him in the SkyWing tribe's color scheme until he took them off. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)